gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deadly Game Of Dodj Or Daar 2
The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar 2 is a movie of season 5 Plot After the game were sent to the void in The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar.The game's power somehow were able to get the game out of the void a year later.Now Gumball would have to face the menacing and destructive game one more time again with a lot of new character from another universe such as Get Blake!,Assassin's Creeds:Syndicate,Zip Zip,Splatoon and more.Can Gumball and the rest of the player sent the game to the void forever? Transcript (The episode starts just like in the beginning of the game, except since the game has been sealed inside the void, Nicole instead were taking all the trash in Gumball's bedroom. Also Gumball and Darwin were absent) (In the living room, Gumball were watching tv with Darwin when suddenly a huge eartquake happened. While the erathquake happened, a huge rip suddenly appear, the game were later revealed while the rip still expanded.the eartquake later spread across Elmore, creating more dimensional tore. The earthquake also spread to other dimension as well.) Gumball: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!THE GAME!!!!!! (Characters from tv series, movies, books, comics and games appeared from all the dimensional tore. After all the character appear, the dimensional tore closed.) ???: Why we were transported to this dimension? (Sees the game) Oh. ???: Yeah. ???: (Speaks in a high pitch gargling noise) Yeah. Gumball:Who are you all? (The fox along with his friend which is a boar,his little sister and a black bird,all in a costum, later approached Gumball.) ???:Im Washington the fox and this is my friend Sam the boar,Sam's little sister Eugenie and Suzy the black bird. Washington:Anyway why we are in there? Gumball: Did you see the game? Gumball: Yes. Gumball: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!This is the board game I made it's called Dodj or Daar. And it has dangerous power that can destroy the universe!!! Washington:Whaaaaat! (Gumball later calms down) Gumball:Oh yeah,why i don't know you,also you don't appear a year ago.Also it looks like you don't know about the game? Cobby:Maybe it is because the show where he come from were created in this year. Gumball:Okay Gumball:Anyway,who are you? ???:Im Blake. ???:(Speaking in a high pitch gargling)And we are Callie and Marie,the Squid Sister. Gumball:Whooaaah! New Characters:Anyway,How this game works? Gumball:You have to roll the dice and pick the card.There are 2 card in the game which is dodj and daar.Dodj would cause bad things happen to you,while Daar would force you to do the challenge written in the card) Gumball:Okay,let's finish everything! (everyone later play the game) Everyone:Dodj or Daar Everyone:Roll the dice Everyone:Pick the card (The first turn is Gumball.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got a daar.) Gumball:Sing the same song you sung in The Kids. (Gumball later sing the song.) (The next turn is Darwin.So he roll the dice and pick the card.He got daar.) Darwin:Cover the entire Elmore with toilet paper. (So Darwin cover entire Elmore with toilet paper.) (The next turn is Anais.So she roll the dice and pick the card.She got dodj.) Anais:The song Confortably numb would play in background) (The song later plays in the background.) Gumball:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!The first dodj! Luke:This is disturbing.I sense a disturbance in the force. Garnet:Me too,i use my future vision and find somethings not right about the game. Everyone:What! (Courage later sees the recordings playing the song and he smash it with a baseball bat only for the recordings to later repair itself and resume the song as if nothing happened.) (The next turn is Mabel.So she roll the dice and pick the card.She got daar.) Mabel:Cover part of Elmore desert with plants. (So she use her power to grow plants in Elmore desert.) (The next turn is Purriana.So she roll the dice and pick the card.She got daar.) Purriana:Sing Idina Menzel's Let It Go (So she sing the song.) (The next turn is Rayona.So she roll the dice and pick the card.She got a daar.) Rayona:Make your own pizza and deliver it to the sand whale in the desert. (So she make the pizza and give it to the sand whale in the desert.) (The next turn is Aya. So she rolls the dice and pick the card. She got daar.) Aya: To Be Continued Trivia *The game know has more power as it know have it's own mind and do a lot of bad things to the universe. *Also the game know generate an earthquake when creating a rip between dimension. *The episode take place on 13 November 2015. *Just like it's prequel,The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar 2 contains many references to other medias. **Courage destroying the recordings playing Comfortably Numb only for it to repair itself were a references to YouTube Poop:Eustace Loses a Political Debate. **The sand whale were from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Gallery Category:Season 5 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Episodes by GreatestBilly5545 Category:Episodes Category:Movie Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Fanfiction Stories